Maka the Maid
by AhnKiwi
Summary: Maka works at a maid in a maid cafe. Soul is the heir to a huge record company. What will happen as their fates intertwine? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is the only time I will write a annoying disclaimer for the beginning. I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

Maka POV

My gosh, why did I have to go to work today of all days? I slept at 3am last night reading this great book but I don't think that feeling half dead is worth it. To make it worse, I have to go to school tomorrow too so I can't even make up for the lost sleep, and now, I have to go cater to a bunch of stupid perverted men for the next 8 hours. Great.

Soul POV

Why didn't my alarm clock wake me up like it was supposed to? Now I'm late for my dad's stupid meeting. I don't even want to go, but he threatened to take away my baby. Yes, my baby. My orange, 2 wheeled goddess named Jazz (forgive my horrible name choice, but I am not very creative. Nor do I have any information regarding motorcycles whatsoever.) I step out of my condo and head out, hopefully not too late.

* * *

Maka POV

I change into my maid outfit, a classic black and white number with its fair share of bows and ribbons at the sleeves and hem. It reaches up to my knee and is not too revealing, but I still do not like how it earns lewd stares from our "friendly" customers. I work as a server in a cozy little maid café in Death City. I is not very well-known, but is highly regarded for the top-notch service. Our customers range from young to old, but they do share a common love: maids. I personally do not want to work here, but the wage is high and I need the money. My father abandoned me and my mother a long time ago for another woman. My mother then proceeded to marry another man and now travels the world with him. I had decided to live alone here. My mother sends money, but I need more money for other things such as books.

I walk outside to the main hall where we serve our customers. All customers are welcome, however, if they violate even one of our rules, they are photographed and made note of and never welcome back. This rule guarantees that the servers are safe and so are the customers. On many occasions, I had been touched by some disgusting men, but thanks to the policy, they had never been welcome back. But because of my father and now these horrible men that I have come across, I have come to hate all men. I am friends with very few men except for my best friend, Kid. He was my childhood friend because my father had worked for his. He has a very pretty girlfriend Liz that takes me shopping sometimes. Liz's sister, Patty is also one my good friends. She attends the same school as I do, and we usually have the same classes.

I snap out of my dreamy and half dead state when my boss and friend, Tsubaki calls me over to her office.

"Are you alright Maka? You seem a little tired and you kept making mistakes about the orders today. Would you like to go home for today?" said Tsubaki.

"No thanks Tsubaki, I'm fine but just a little tired. Sorry about the mistakes, it won't happen again" I replied.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind about the orders but I care for your wellbeing, Maka. I know you live alone. If there is anything I can help you with, please tell me. You are like my little sister, you know." She said as she smiled.

"Thanks Tsubaki, but I'm really fine. I just stayed up a little too late last night. I'll let you know if anything happens though" I smiled and waved goodbye to finish up my job.

* * *

Soul POV

The meeting was so boring. Just kept talking about on and on about stuff that I don't really care about. My family is a group of musicians and we own a very large music company. However, we usually focus on classical music. I personally prefer dark and twisted music, as it is more passionate to me. My favorite music genre, however, is Jazz. It is just so relaxing to listen to and yet is so very cool.

I am the definition of cool. I have the bike and the background. But yet, I have never really found someone to appreciate me for who I am. Girls are crazy for me, but I feel like they don't see the real me. I grew untrustworthy of girls after my mother left us. My brother Wes and I were left to fend for ourselves for a while until my dad got word. We had lived with mom in New York but after leaving with my dad, we got to Death City, Nevada. The sun and moon are a bit wack, but this place is pretty fun.

I go out at night sometimes with my best friend, Black Star. He is a bit annoying when he screams about his "godliness" but he is an alright guy. He is from a family that is very famous for their training gear. He often is on TV advertising and saying their motto, "If you want to be a star, then have the tools of a star!"

I don't really dig the club scene though. On most nights, I go out to bars and listen to the Jazz that is usually played there. There is only one place that plays Jazz every night though. It is a small little bar but has great service and a steady flow of customers. The owner, Liz, is my good friend and her boyfriend, Kid is my friend too. I go there regularly to have a drink, listen to the sweet and smooth Jazz, and talk about our lives.

As I walk towards the bar for a drink after a boring 8 hour meeting (just go along with this. I know most meeting are not this long. But let's just say that they had a lengthy discussion about… unicorns or something and how they can be used to make great classical music ._.) I bump into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said a female voice.

I turn around to apologize like the cool guy I am but am instantly mesmerized by the girl's face. She looked so innocent and yet so beautiful. My thoughts are interrupted when the girl speaks again.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Are you some kind of pervert?" she said with a … book ready to hit me with? What kind of girl uses a book as a self-defense weapon? Interesting.

I smile and say "Sorry about that. My name is Soul, what's yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone that reads this story and follows it and reviews it! :D I love all of you for being so kind and reading my first fanfiction. I have the replies to the reviews on the bottom authors note because I know that too much author stuff in the beginning is annoying. To me, at least ^_^ Enjoy~!

* * *

Maka POV

I was walking home from the café when this guy bumps into me. I had a rough day so I acted a little harshly by saying "Hey! Watch where you're going!" but you can't really blame me. There were so many stupid customers today. One of them tried to touch my butt and I shoved him onto the floor. He said that he would get the police involved but he was the one violating the store policy. This is why I hate men so much. They can't seem to take the blame and blame others in their stead. It was the same with my father. When he was talking to my mother about the affair, he kept going on and on about how lonely she had made him by not being home all the time and going to work. He didn't even consider the fact that he was the one gone all night when my mother was all alone. Men are all the same.

I hate to admit it, but this guy was pretty handsome. His crimson eyes and mysterious hair color intrigued me. But this was no time to be staring at a complete stranger. I noticed he was looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Are you some kind of pervert?" I said with a book ready to Maka-Chop his head off if he was going to try something.

"Sorry about that. My name's Soul, what's yours?" he replied.

Hm. It seems he is not that bad. More than half the people I bump into usually just keep walking without even acknowledging my existence. Soul. That's an interesting name. Never heard of another name like it. I wonder why he is wearing a suit around here. People around these parts usually can't even afford suits. But I can't stay silent forever. I guess it wouldn't hurt to be friendly.

"Maka. It's fine. Just don't bump into me again." I say starting to walk off. I turn back again and say "See you around…Soul."

"Yeah, see you around… Maka." He said with a smile. I notice his pointed teeth and admire them for a second before I walk away. He was interesting alright.

* * *

Soul POV

I watched her walk away and when she turned to corner I continued walking. She seemed nice enough. She looked my age but had her hair put up in pigtails. You don't see that everyday do you? Then again, I usually don't apologize to people in the first place.

I walk to Liz's bar and sit on one of the stools.

"How's it going Soul? You doing alright? You seem kind of tired today.", she asked with a smile on her face like always. Liz and I met a while back when we were both in a music store. We became good friends when we found out we both like Jazz. She told me about her bar and I went for a visit and now I come here almost every day.

"Just came back from a stupid meeting with my dad and co. They spent 8 hours talking about unicorns and classical music. Some stupid guy at the end of the table talked about using rainbow colored music sheets and I'm just sitting there trying not to laugh." I reply with my signature smirk.

"That sounds hilarious. You should have totally recorded it and put it on Youtube and title it "Rich People Just LOVE Unicorns" and it would definitely go viral." She said as she laughed.

"Great idea. Next time I got to a meeting with those bimbos I'll be sure to bring a camera. Now, can you get me a shot of vodka, on the rocks?"

"Sure Soul, coming right up." She said as she went to go make my order.

I sit back and start to relax after a hard day's work. I became the heir to the company after my older brother, Wes, went to go pursue his dreams as a chef. He has a 5 star restaurant in Paris now. He treats me to dinner every time I go visit France. I should at least get that much in turn for having to be the one to go through all the training and school. I'm only 21 and yet I feel like I'm 30.

Liz comes back with my drink and I drank it all down in one gulp. I thank her for the drink and pay and set out to go home. I need some sleep, and I need some NOW.

* * *

Maka POV

Out of all the people I had to bump into as I walk into my apartment building, I had to walk into my stupid perv of a landlord.

"Hi Maka dear. How's it going?" he said with a lewd smile on his face.

"Um, fine thank you. I have to go home and rest now but maybe we can talk another time in the future." I reply, desperate to escape from having a conversation with him.

"Well, okay then Maka." He replied with still the same expression on his face.

"Okay, then bye." I cringe at his smile and quickly walk up the stairs to my apartment.

My apartment is nothing much but it is enough so that I have a bathroom, a small tv, a desk and a bed to sleep in. The only really bad part about this apartment is again, my landlord. He is a perverted old man and when I first moved in, tried to make a move. I quickly dismissed him and accepted the room anyway. I had nowhere else to go but here. As long as I stay clear of my landlord, life is great. I got my books and a place to sleep. That's already enough for me because I am really just a very simple girl.

I go to work the next day and notice somebody familiar walk in…

* * *

So I know this one is shorter then the first chapter but I found the spot where I stopped to be the best place to end it for today. Thank you to all my reviewers:

SoulLoVEr-XD: LOL why is Soul a traitor? :O Thanks for your review~!

dhkfryjfehh: Because Maka looks cute as a maid. And maids are awesome XD. Thank you for your review :P

VampirePrincess: Thank you for the advise I really appreciate it ^_^

makaalbarn98: It's not all, at all! (see what I did there? :D) Thank you for your review

meghanmoo: Thank you for your review and thank you for saying it's cool

Guest: Thank you for your review :) I can't wait to write more.

little mouse: Thank you for saying that it is awesome. I appreciate it a lot

D-MINI-Q: I am updating soon no? :D Thank you for your kind words and review

nessie-boo: Not to seem creepy, but I went on your profile and it seems that we have the same taste in stories. Trust me, we just do. I hope I don't seem creepy TT_TT but thank you for your review

Sebastian's Kat: OMG THANK YOU. You were my first reviewer EVER. you don't know how happy I was when I found out I got a review so soon :) You are awesome and thank you for your advice and review

So that's all the reviewer's replies :) so many smileys O_O

Please coninue to read and review although I am not demanding anything. :) Just enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Why no reviewer love for Chapter 2? TT_TT I really like reading reviews so I was wondering why so few people were reviewing when so many were reading it :(. Well, I'll talk more about that at the bottom note.

* * *

Maka POV

Oh my god. I can't believe my landlord just walked into the café. Should I hide? Oh no, he saw me. Should I run? How the hell did he find me in the first place? Is he actually sitting down and ordering? Nooo! He just asked for me as a server. FML.

"Hi, Maka dear. I didn't know you worked here." He said clearly lying. I mean, he was looking for me. Did he follow me here or something? Oh well, time to get this over with.

"Hey, Mr. Richardson, nice to see you too… what would you like to order?" I reply trying my best not to cringe at his smile once again.

"I'll have the omelet rice, thank you. Would you write "Master" on it for me like a dear?" he said clearly with perverted thoughts.

"Sure… coming right up…" I say trying to walk away as quickly as possible, and hopefully being able to push the order to somebody else. Great, just my luck, everyone else is busy. I guess I will just have to put up with it.

"Here is your omelet rice, with the "saying" you wanted on top. Enjoy" I say getting ready to walk away. I really did not feel comfortable around my landlord, especially because of the intent in his eyes and his just super creepy smile.

"Why, thank you Maka. Here's a tip just for you…" he says and I see him reaching to touch my butt. Oh my god this can't be happening. As he is about to touch me, however, an arm pulls me back.

* * *

Soul POV

I am starving. I just went to visit Liz to have a drink, but Kid was there so I couldn't get her to cook me some food because apparently her time with "Kiddie" was way more important than me, an actual customer. She did, however, recommend me a cafe fairly close by. Apparently, a friend of hers works there and another one owns the place. Maybe if I say I know her, they'll give me a discount.

I walk past a couple of cool shops and stop to go into a music store to check out if they got any cool music. As I look through some of the DVDs by the store window, I see this pedophile looking dude walk past. Well, I didn't know if he was a pedophile, but he looked creepy enough to be one. I decide to ignore him for now and continued looking. I found nothing that really interests me so I left to go find that café. After getting lost about 2 times, I find the place. It's a… maid café? Never been to one of those before. I walk in and the first thing that I see is that weird dude trying to touch… is that the girl I saw last night? Well, regardless of who it is, I guess I got to help like someone cool would. I walk over quickly and pull her away from him. She ends up actually half falling onto me but I don't fall. The guy looks at me like I have ten heads and all I say is, "What the hell were you trying to do?"

* * *

Maka POV

I look up at my supposed "savior" and realize it's the guy from last night. I think his name was Soul. I wonder what he was doing here. But that's not really important now. My landlord looks dumbfounded and Tsubaki just walked out of her office wondering what's going on like the rest of the customers. I walk from Soul's arms and towards my landlord and slap him.

"What the hell Mr. Richardson? Why the hell were you trying to touch my butt? In case you didn't know, one of our stores policies is NO TOUCHING." I say looking at him like he was scum. Tsubaki walks over with the camera and takes his photo. He gets up and leaves and I finally start to calm down.

"Thank you for helping me." I say to Soul who is still standing where he was when he saved me.

"It's cool. Only doing what was right. Maka" He says with a smirk on his face. "Now, can I get some food? I'm starving."

"Of course you can, and on the house too!" a voice chimes from the back. Tsubaki is back again and has a table and seat ready for him. "Think of it as thanks for helping Maka."

"It's fine. I don't like to not pay for what I eat. Are you the boss here?" He says still with the same smirk on his face.

"Yes, nice to meet you. I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." She introduces herself with a smile. "I see you already know Maka."

"Yeah, we met last night when I bumped into her by accident. I'm Soul." He says look at me then at Tsubaki.

"Nice to meet you Soul. What would you like to order?" Tsubaki then asked.

"An omelet rice, one parfait, and a sweet tea." He said after looking at the menu.

"Coming right up. And one more thing, would you please escort Maka home after you are done eating. I think she has had a rough day and I think that pervert might still be around." She asked with a pleading look on her face.

"Hm… sure. As long as Maka doesn't mind." He says looking at me. I realize that I have just been standing there like an idiot the entire time. My cheeks flush because I'm still as little in shock about what just happened and I'm a little embarrassed to have him see me in full maid costume. I wonder why, since he is basically like a stranger. Well, I guess I can't call him a stranger anymore.

"I don't mind. Thanks." I reply with a small smile on my face.

"Okay then. Just wait till I finish eating and I'll walk you." He said with the smirk once again returning to his face. I wonder why I keep looking at his face. Maybe because he is handsome? No, Maka! You can't think stuff like guys are handsome. They are all the same lying bastards like your father. But Soul doesn't seem like a bad guy. He did save me after all. He also is willing to walk me home. But, it's not the time to be thinking about stuff like this. I have to get changed and ready to go home while Soul eats. I hurry to the locker rooms and change.

* * *

Soul POV

So it seems that it really was that girl from last night. She looks pretty good in a maid costume. I guess I acted on instinct before and kind of pulled her away from that pervy guy and half hugged her. She was really small compared to me. I'm 5'11 and pretty muscular due to working out with Black Star. She looked around 5'6 or a little taller than that. I couldn't really see her that well last night, but now she looks even prettier in the sunlight. And her legs… Oh my god Soul, what are you thinking. She might be a minor or something. Plus, she probably has a boyfriend. But, maybe she doesn't…hm…

I don't have time to think about her right now though because my food looks delicious, and I am starving. After I finish my food, I go get Maka from the staff room in the back and thank Tsubaki for the delicious food. We start walking to where she lives when she says, "So why did you help me?"

"Well… because cool guys help girls when they are about to be molested by perverted old men?" I say back with an inquisitive look on my face.

"True, that is pretty cool of you, I guess" she smiles looking straight into my eyes. I notice how green her eyes are and how they remind me of a forest.

"Thank you. So you live close by?" I ask her as we turn a corner into a crowded street.

"Yeah, just 2 blocks from here." She says. She suddenly gets bumped into by a crowd of people passing by. I grabbed her hand to keep her from falling and ends up pulling her up into a sort of half hug. I feel my face heating up and I swear I saw her face turning a little pink too.

"Uh… thank you." She says, walking out of the awkward hug but still not letting go of my hand.

She starts leading me towards her house, and through the rough crowd. We finally reach her house but she seems a little apprehensive to walk inside.

"What's wrong Maka? Something bothering you?" I ask with concern.

"Well… that guy from before is actually my landlord. I'm scared of what he will do now." She says, clearly with a stressed face.

"How about I walk you to your room. I can even talk to the guy for you if you want. Teach him how to be a cool guy like me, and not a pedophile." I say with my signature smirk once again returning to my face.

"Would you really do that for me?" she said with almost shock on her face.

"Of course, because that's what cool guys do." I grin.

"Thanks Soul." She says leading me into the apartment. We go to her door and there on the front door, there was letter with big red words on the front of it: EVICTED.

* * *

So what do you guys think? :D I finally thought up a plot after thinking all night. I actually came up with an idea for another story that will probably be a series of one-shots that I will compile. So thanks to all my reviewers~!

KHloverxcyn: I hope that you feel that this story will be awesome :) aka. I hope I do not disappoint you all~!

SoulLoVEr-XD: Thank you for reviewing once again~! I like all kinds of magical creatures in fact :) but I really want to see the day that a Panda will be able to use a jet pack and fly around the world eating bamboo. I think that would be sincerely awesome to watch.

nessie-boo: Thank you for reviewing and thinking that I'm not creepy :D was this chapter a little surprising for you? XD

Sebastian's Kat: Wrong~! It was the landlord. But good guess. I was deciding last night who it was going to be and I finally decided that it was better for the plot I had in mind if I used the landlord. Thank you for reviewing once again~! Hope you liked this chapter ^_^

D-MINI-Q: You were the first reviewer for this chapter this week~! Congrats? :) Thank you for reviewing again. I am so happy that you love my story XD I literally jump for joy whenever I get a new review and I was really sincerely happy to hear that somebody LOVES IT! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

So now it's time for the ending note that nobody really reads. I thank everybody that actually reads the bottom authors note because you guys are just awesome.

So about the review thing. I don't really care if you do not review, but I start to lose motivation if I think that no one really reads my story and likes it. (BTW this also means that I will release a lot faster if I am happy and motivated!) But I really do appreciate all the people who take the time to read my stories. I mean, I look at the chart of the views and I just smile like a creep. I was really surprised to know that people from around the world read my stories. It's almost like mindblowingly cool for me because I really didn't expect many people to read and like this story as it is my first.

Please review if you have the time and like this story. ~! (I might add more fluff if you do... XD -bribes-)

On a side note: I realize that I abuse horizontal lines in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm back! I didn't update this weekend because I was really busy and you know, I am a normal kid. Kind of, but I am a full on otaku and really weird sometimes. But, more about this kind of stuff on the bottom note.

Also, please check out my other story that I started and actually uploaded this weekend. It's called SAT Words and basically I use a word that I am currently studying as a theme for the story. Check it out and review if you have the time.

BTW: This is mostly dialogue and I use spaces a lot but I think it's better if I do this style of editing better. Please write in the reviews if you like the way I wrote this or the way I wrote the past chapters better! :D

* * *

Maka POV

What the hell? I'm kicked out of my freaking house? Where the hell do I go now?

I rush downstairs to where my landlord is and basically kick down the damned door.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, Maka dear, you disobeyed your master so I have to punish you now don't I dear?"

Creep.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go now huh?"

"Figure that out by yourself and get back to me when you do." He replied shooing me off with a wave of his hand, a creepy smile never leaving his face.

I was speechless and I walk back up to my apartment where Soul is standing there reading the letter of eviction.

"Hm… effective immediately, must get out of the house… basic stuff."

"What do you mean, basic stuff? I just got kicked out of my damn house!" I say now starting to tear up from frustration. Where the hell am I supposed to go? Tsubaki lives with her brother and I can't bother her like this, and Kid has Liz so I can't bother them. Arghh damn my lack of a social life!

"Well… you can always stay with me."

I look to Soul as if I didn't hear him correctly.

Stay with him…? Like, living together? But we just met and…

"In exchange for being my live in maid."

"What?"

"You heard me. Maid. You clean, you stay. You stay at my house and become my maid and I will let you stay for free until you find another place to live. It seemed from that look on your face before, that you have nowhere else to go.

"Well…"

Damn it. He's right. And also evil. Damn it Maka, think. You got nowhere else to go and he is offering a room just for cleaning.

"Okay… but if you try anything funny-"

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Then fine."

We pack up my stuff and it was decided that we would move everything tomorrow. I stayed in bed all night just thinking about it.

What the hell did I just get myself into?

* * *

Soul POV

The next morning I woke up and looked at the alarm clock.

9:00am

I was supposed to meet up with Maka at… 9:15? Oh crap. I'm late.

I get there at 9:35 and the first thing I hear as I pull up is,

"What the hell took you so long?"

"Er…sorry?"

"Never mind. I got all the stuff by myself anyway so just let me put the stuff into the trunk."

I was about to help her with the luggage when she took the hugest bag and lifted it like it was nothing and put it in the trunk. Then she put the other one in and closed the trunk.

"Okay, let's go."

"Uh…Okay."

What the hell was that? Were girls that strong?

"Uh Soul, you can start driving now."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Totally was about to um drive."

What was I flustered? Was I actually impressed? Nah, you've seen tons of girls that strong before right? Like…

"SOUL!"

"Wait what?"

I snap out of my dreamy state just in time to push the brake on the petal.

"What the hell? You could have gotten us KILLED."

"Like hell. I just ALMOST passed a stop sign."

"A stop sign is there for a reason."

"Yeah, but cool people don't follow the rules."

"Who said that was cool?"

"I did, not shush, we got to hurry to make the light."

"SOUL!"

I snicker as I crank up the gas and off we go.

* * *

Maka POV

Soul has to be the worst driver ever. He passed 3 stop signs and almost passed 2 red lights! It does not take a good driver to know that he was not driving correctly just to piss me off.

We finally get to his house and the first thing I say is, "WOW."

What the hell man? I never thought he was freaking rich? His bathroom is the size of my freaking apartment.

I walk around in disbelief for a second before I hear Soul say,

"Well this is your room."

He points to a room on the farther end of his luxurious home.

It was huge. The entire room had a warm yet refreshing feeling. The walls were a light shade of blue with the ceiling white. There was a walk in closet and a dresser on one side of the room and a bed on the other.

"Sorry it's kind of small."

"Small? You call this small. This is larger than my entire house. I can't believe you live here."

"Yeah, sometimes I don't believe I live here either. But, then again, I'm barely ever home anyway. Make yourself at home for now and get dressed for lunch in like… 2 hours?"

"Are we going out to eat?"

"Yeah, with some friends of mine that said they wanted to meet you since I told them about you staying at my house for a while."

"Oh okay then."

"But before that," he says with a smirk," let's set up some ground rules."

So in the end we arranged that I would cook every day for dinner and clean every other day. That didn't seem that hard because I had worked in the kitchen of the café for a while before becoming a waitress. Also, his house was pretty clean in the first place so cleaning would not be hard.

"So you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, just hold on a sec," I say trying to fix my hair, "just got to fix my hair a bit."

* * *

Soul POV

Maka finally gets out after like 10 minutes in the bathroom and the only thing I can do is stare. Damn, she's actually pretty hot. Well… not hot really. Just, beautiful I guess. She was sporting a casual dress that had puffed sleeves and was button down to her waist where there was a belt. The hem reached up to a few inches above her knee and it showed off her long legs. I was awoken from my trance when I heard her call out, "Soul, it's time to go now right?"

"Uh, yeah."

We step out of my condo when we reach an obstacle; an obstacle that I thought would never even happen.

"You. Expect me. To get. On. THAT DEATH BIKE OF DOOM?"

"It is not a bike of doom. This is Jazz, my baby."

"Last time I checked, babies did not have wheels."

"Well, I am speaking metaphorically, she is as important as a baby. The only difference is that she is way cooler than any baby that has ever existed."

"I am not getting onto that thing."

"She is not a thing. Now get on or else we'll be late. I know how you are just sooo punctual."

"Fine. But if I die-"

"Then you will be taking me with you to wherever the heck we go to when we die and so on." I say with my hand pretending to be her. I almost laugh out loud at the face she makes.

"Argh just shut up Soul. Wait a minute. I never got your last name."

"Well I got my cool last name and my stupid last name. Which one do you want?"

"Both."

"You're so needy sometimes you know," I say with a smirk "but I'll comply just this once."

I stick my hand out to her, "Nice to formally meet you. I'm Soul Eater Evans."

"Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you too, now let's get going before we're really late."

We drive off to the place that we were set to meet, a small cozy restaurant in the less populated area of Death City.

We walk in an reserve a table for 4.

"So who are they? The people you want me to meet?"

"A good friend of mine and her boyfriend, they were so excited to find out that I actually talked to a girl."

"Why would they be excited about that? You look like the type to have had a bunch of girlfriends already."

"Nah, I've never really had a real girlfriend. I stopped trusting women after my mom left my family for another guy. My brother and I had to live by ourselves for like 2 weeks alone when we were little because she just left one day."

"That's horrible. I understand why you wouldn't trust women. I don't usually trust men either. My dad did the same thing as your mom did, but he actually told me and my mom straight up that he was just leaving us. My mom was so sad for so long. But now she has a boyfriend and they travel around together; that's why I lived alone."

"I guess we got things in common after all Albarn."

* * *

Maka POV

The mood was pretty nice now. I guess we have a lot of stuff in common. I wonder why I told Soul everything though. We just met 2 days ago, and were basically strangers. Maybe because he shared his story with me? Sigh. I really don't know anymore. The past few days have been so tiresome but now it feels so comfortable. The silence was interrupted when we heard footsteps coming near us.

I turn around to see who it was and I was met with a surprise.

"Liz?"

* * *

So now I abuse both horizontal lines AND the enter button. Great TT_TT I'm a keyboard abuser.

So thank you to all the people who reviewed this chapter, I love you all.

ChubbyMochi: Thank you for liking this story. Sorry I didn't update for 2 days :( but I tend to update more on weekdays out of sheer listlessness and boredom and plain old IMAGINATION~! (Spongebob Reference :D)

Guest: You're hilarious :) and yes, those little wumwums are too be loved and appreciated by all. And you guessed right. :P I think I made it pretty obvious TT_TT

ArtitudeGirl: Thank you for loving my story to the point of finger spasm :)

Moo i'm a duck: I love your name. :) and thank you for complementing my story oh so much XD

Sebastian's Kat: I took your advice, kind of. And started the keyboard abuse. :) I like it. Thank you so much for reviewing again ^_^ and yes, let's all group together and tie him to a pole. Then let's set hims on fire (I've been watching a little too much horror anime :D)

alice: XD is that from Harry Potter. I'm sorry I don't know because I didn't read or watch the entire series. I only read the first two book and watched 4 of the movies. But cool spell :) Thank you for reviewing XD

xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx: Good job on figuring out the next chapter XD Thank you for the review :D

It's nice: Yes, I know who you are. Thank you granny :)

Guest: I will. :) Thank you for the review~!

* * *

Now it is time for the REAL AUTHORS NOTE! HAHA! -inserts dramatic music-

The note is actually not dramatic at all. Just some thoughts and such that no one really reads because they only clicked and read for the good stuff, the story. :) but thank you to those that do read this. You are special beings XD

So the reason why I didn't update this weekend was because I went shopping on Saturday after I had piano lessons and was really tired.

On Sunday my friend came over and she went with me and my mom and my mom's friend to this place in Manhattan (New York) (Don't stalk me) that serves legit Japanese food. I got takoyaki and omonoyaki ( I can't spell) and other epic stuff and we got home pretty late and I ate too much so I was too tired to write and upload.

So now I write this on a Monday at 11:30pm and hope that people will review~!

Innuendo: REVIEW. It motivates me to write more and overall cheers me up when I get sad :)

Just wondering though, anyone of you read or watch Mirai Nikki? I just finished the manga yesterday at like 4am and I was kind of disappointed at the ending. Kind of, like... too happy? I don't know, it's kind of too happy for it to be an ending to such a violent and twisted manga and anime don't you think? I haven't finished the anime yet, but I hope to do so by like tomorrow.

Have a nice week everybody~! And remember to review~! ( I will donate money to help find a real unicorn if you do~!)


	5. Chapter 5

And so the long wait is over! More about my mysterious disappearance at the bottom~ For now though, ENJOY~! ^^

* * *

**Maka POV**

"Liz?!"

What the hell is Liz doing here? Is that Kid? Wait, she's the person that Soul wanted me to meet?

"Maka! You're the girl that Soul is sleeping with? I thought you hated men!"

"Wait, SLEEPING TOGETHER?"

What does she mean by that? I turn to Soul looking for an answer. He looked just as confused as I did.

"Liz, wait up!"

I hear Kid coming towards us with a panicked look on his face.

"Maka! What are you doing with Soul… SOUL?! You're sleeping with Soul? Maka! I am shocked! No matter how symmetrical you are, you must wait until you fall in love and have a symmetrical marriage in which I must plan to be completely symmetrical and –"

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR A SECOND WILL YOU?!"

After about 5 minutes of Soul and I explaining the situation and apologizing profusely to the restaurant owner, we finally got to ordering.

We all got the menu and started to discuss what to order when Liz interrupted for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"So you two are just friends who live together because Maka's complete ass of a landlord kicked her out?"

"Yes! For the billionth time Liz. That is ALL."

Soul looked as annoyed as I am. I wouldn't blame him, I was pretty pissed off too about the situation at hand.

"Well, you should have said so sooner. Kiddie and I were about to throw Soul a party for finally becoming a man."

"I am a man!"

"No you're not."

"I'm more of a man than Kid is."

"You are not. Kiddie is the most symmetrical man there is!"

"Why thank you Liz, I think you are the epitome of symmetry too."

"Oh Kid! You're so sweet."

"But he still got those stripes-"

"NOOOOO! Don't say it!"

"that make him totally unsymmetrical."

... He didn't just say that. Oh no.

"…I…I…I'M AN ABOMINATION OF NATURE! I SHOULD GO DIVE IN A HOLE AND BURY MYSELF AND DIE! THE STRIPES IN MY HAIR! I-I SHOULD JUST LEAVE THIS WORLD!"

"You're not horrible honey; SOUL is just being completely immature about this argument. He should be the one to die."

"I'm not the one who thought that just because someone lives with me, they automatically become my soul mate."

(You get that? SOUL mate? :D I'm so unpunny….)

I am really starting to get really annoyed to the point of anger. I haven't eaten this entire day and now I am here with an almost complete stranger, a friend, and my childhood friend that are all being completely stupid.

"Will. You. All. Just. Shut. Up?!"

They look at me like I had two heads for a second. That was it.

"Okay guys. I don't know why you all are acting like complete 5 year olds in a public place about something that mature adults should not care about in the first place, but I am starving here and I think we should just all calm down and act our age and ORDER."

"But I think that you could lose a little weight Maka, I wouldn't want you to break my bed or anything-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

* * *

**Soul POV**

What the hell was that? Ugh my head hurts like a bitch.

I slowly open my eyes.

Freaking light burns my eyeballs. Is that Maka? I can't really tell because everything is blurry.

"Took you long enough to come to."

"What happened…? My head hurts like a freaking rock hit me or something."

"You're close. Well never mind that, your food is in the fridge."

"O…kay then? What did you guys get for me? I'm starving."

"Liz said that you liked Spaghetti so we just got you some Spaghetti with meatballs."

"Oh thanks. You want any?"

"It's fine, thanks. We just got home anyway."

"But seriously what happened?"

Before she answers the apparently unanswerable question, my door burst open. Crap.

"YOUR STAR IS HERE BETCHES! BOW BEFORE MY FEET AND GROVEL AT MY GREATNESS!"

Black Star has the best timing doesn't he? He just HAS to burst into my house the day someone move in. I wonder in Maka will be freaked out by him. Oh right, Maka is still here. MAKA IS STILL HERE. Maka who is a man hater and kind of easily angered is in the same living room as the most annoying person on earth. This is not going to be pretty.

My thoughts get interrupted as I hear a scream and then a "MAKA-CHOP!"

Maka Chop? What in the world is that?

I run towards the living room after securely placing my meal on the counter to cool for a second after taking it out of the microwave. You can call me a bad friend for putting off going there for too long but Black Star has put me in some horrible situations too, trust me.

I remember when we were still in High School; he pulled a prank on Blair, the current slutty teacher of our school and blamed it on me! I didn't want anything to do with the purpled hair female but apparently I was the person who set her hair on fire.

Well that's a story to use against him another time but I guess I should go help my so called "best friend" out right now. He is annoying, but he is pretty cool.

I go over to my living room to see Maka calmly reading a book and an unconscious Black Star on the ground.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"Well, I Maka Chopped him as I did with you in the restaurant. Don't worry about it though. He'll probably wake up in about an –"

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO ME."

"minute if he is completely abnormal."

"So Soul, it seems that you finally became a man."

"Why does everyone say that about me Star? She is just a friend living in my house for a while. I am not having any type of romantic relationship with her."

"Well you should have said so before Liz called me like 3 hours ago."

"I told Liz the same thing 2 hours ago."

"Well then you should have been faster. It's not good to keep a god waiting, you know?"

"Yeah, whatever Star."

"Okay now that you guys have worked out the problems in your little bromance complication, shouldn't we start with some…? I don't know introductions and explanations of some sort? I would REALLY hate to have to Maka Chop either of you again and dirty my book on some imbecile's head."

Okay, scratch the whole calmly reading activity and change that to silently fuming.

"Uh… well Maka, this is my best friend Black Star. He can be kind of-"

"What do you mean, best friend? I am and will always be your god, Soul."

"-an idiot about surpassing god."

"Hi Black Star, it's… "nice" to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, peasant. Now on to the real reason I decided to bestow upon you my presence today."

"Go on with it."

"Well… PLEASE SOUL HELP YOUR GOD OUT THIS ONE TIME, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A STAR ON TOP?"

"Wait; slow down for a sec, Star. What do you need help with? "

"There's this dinner party that I was invited to go to and I can't make it because I have to do some godly activities and I want you to go for me and talk to the people and so on."

"Well, that sounds easy enough. You will owe me big time though."

"Thanks buddy, I knew I could count on my number one subject in a time like this!"

"Okay, first things first, stop calling me a subject."

"Okay, done. But there is one more thing…"

"And what is that?"

"You kind of… maybe… need a date."

* * *

**Review for me please? :) It helps to motivate and to create more of this product of my imagination after all :D**

* * *

And so the chapter is finally written. I am so sorry about the lack of update .! I am so horrible. I was just really preoccupied with a lot of things because I needed to get ready for some stuff like a vacation and at the same time focus on my school work. But that doesn't really matter for now ^^ the important thing is that I am back baby!

So I know that BS is a little bit overly confidant and a little condescending but he gets better, don't you worry.

I am pretty sure you guys know where this is going. Well with the next chapter at least, I am really just making it a little bit of a fluff chapter the next one. And the one after should be pretty... plotiful? I don't know. I am not really getting inspired these days so I haven't found incredible motivation.

Now onward towards the review replies :3

**MissingMindHeartSoul**- Thank you for reviewing :) It was actually your review that convinced me to finish this chapter even though it is 1 am where I live! And I care about all my reviewers XD. As for the japanese food, I had lots of different kinds but the place did not serve sushi. It was traditional japenese food with like onigiri and ramen and so on. The list was endless and very delicious looking :)

**swaggalove**- Thank you for the review :) it makes me very happy ^^ and I did update :3 happy?

**meghanmoo**- Thank you for the review and dramatic music cue ;D

**IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13**- Thank you for the review and thinking that I am not a keyboard abuser~ I am so happy that you like my story so much ^^

**ILikeAppleSauce**- You my friend, are amazing. You reviewed for more then one chapter :D I was so happy when I saw that someone reviewed so many times in a row~ THANK YOU~!

**Sebastian's Kat**- Yes, I did listen to your advice. I really like how I write now. It is actually easier to type the story with all the spacing ^^ thank you for the advice once again and reviewing~ ( i not so secretly love you ) ;D (jkjk. but i do.)

**ChubbyMochi**- And it has been updated once again! And yes, a unicorn will soon be found XD you get a cookie. :3 for reviewing and liking unicorns. It's not that much of a cliffy this time though right? :)

**FriendFromSunday**- I know you. But I will not spoil anything for now XD thanks for reviewing on fanfiction and like telling me some error with this chap :)

* * *

Now that this is done it is time to upload... and to sign up as a beta reader XD because I tend to find mistakes easily.

Don't forget to review this my lovelies ( did I sound like the landlord and creep you out for a sec?)

BTW this week the manga/anime/light novel I want an opinion about is Durarara! I am a Shizaya fan since I found out about the awesome lemon yaoi on this site with the pairing :) do you guys think that I should watch the anime or read the manga first? The most I have gotten to watching was some AMVs on YouTube, my current obsession because of the epicness.

Hope to see some reviews and update sooner then this time ^^ til then, so long. (That sounded cheesy didn't it.)


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a fast update no? :D I wrote over 2000 words this time ^^ I'm actually finding myself pretty proud. I actually finished most of this last night at like 1am but was too tired to finish it. Well, thank you for reading ^^ Enjoy and read the bottom author's note PWEASE~? :D**

* * *

**Maka POV**

So first this bimbo bursts into Soul's house and now this. Why me? I just wanted to relax, clean, and eat like a normal human being that is forced to live with a complete stranger.

Why is god so cruel to me in times like this? If he wanted me to have a decent time alive, then why the hell am I stuck with Liz shopping for a dress that I didn't even want in the first place?

"Maka! Come try this one on. I'm sure it will impress all the regales and such at the party! It's going to be just so much fun right?!"

"Yeah…right…"

Why did Soul have to go to the stupid party with a date? Why did he ask me of all the people? That guy is seriously shrouded with mystery isn't he? I'm pretty sure he could get any girl to go with him with his looks. I mean, I have to admit he is pretty good looking. Chiseled features, mysterious yet charismatic red eyes, the snowy soft white hair… Wait Maka, you can't be saying this, even to yourself. You are an independent and strong woman who doesn't need a man to be happy let alone one that purposefully tried to make you feel in danger just to see your reaction.

I think this almost as if I was trying to convince myself. But… do I really trust Soul? We do have similar pasts as well as similar interests and I feel safe with him most of the time when he is not going 10 miles above the speed limit on that death bike of his...

My thoughts are interrupted when Liz calls out to me again.

"Hello~ is Maka still in this body?"

I giggle at the inquisitive look on her face and try to make my best smile appear.

"Yeah, no prob. What seems to be the matter?"

"Oh, okay. I just wanted you to try this dress on for me. I think it would look great on you."

"Sure!"

I walk into the dressing room with the dress that Liz picked out for me. A creamy white strapless dress that was tight down to the waist where there was a strap of black fabric circling the entire waist of the dress and meeting at the center of the back where it is tied into a bow. The rest of the dress was slightly poofing out subtly so that it looked elegant yet youthful. It ended a little below my knee and was not too revealing. It was truly a beautiful dress and it suited me in a way.

I walked out of the dressing room to be met with Liz's gasps of happiness.

"You look gorgeous Maka!"

"Uh… thanks Liz."

I feel my face turn a little red with embarrassment. I hope Soul likes the dress too…

Wait. Again with this whole Soul thing! Argh, why can't I stop thinking about him? Is it because he is the first guy to ever really be able to relate to me? Or is it something else that is so compelling about him?

I try to forget about the thoughts while helping Liz shop for her dress since Kid and her are attending the party too.

**Soul POV**

What is taking Kid so long to get here? I've been waiting at the freaking suit shop for the past 5 minutes waiting for him to get here already.

"Hey!"

I turn to see Kid running towards me.

"Hey."

"Sorry about being late, Soul. But I was already late by around 3 minutes so I had to be 8 minutes late instead."

"Sigh. Just don't be late the next time okay? It isn't cool to keep somebody waiting, whether it is a guy or a girl."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. Now shall we go to choose the suits? They have the most symmetrical suits here!"

"Sure."

We finally finish choosing the suits after about an hour of Kid rampaging around the store and rearranging everything inside to be perfectly symmetrical. But, heck, sometimes he can be really helpful. Especially when you're trying to move into a new place and need somebody to help you arrange the stuff. I mean, why else would all the rooms of my house be so nicely arranged?

I ended up choosing a regular black suit with a white dress shirt and all the fancy stuff to complete the getup. I didn't really want to break out the special labels and sort through everything in my closet so I just stuck with buying something simple.

I get home in around 20 minutes due to Kid's incessant amounts of complaining about arriving at an even time and stuff like that but I ignored him like I did most of the time. I did not want to arrive at 8 when it was only around 6 in the evening.

I open my door to see Maka cleaning around the house. I decided that I should give her a little scare for hitting me with that damned book yesterday.

She was cleaning my bookcase which was probably the dustiest thing on the planet right now because I really just use it for storage of the crappy books my dad gives me. She was about to clean one of the upper shelves when I sneaked up behind her.

"BOO!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Oh crap she's about to fall of the freaking stool-

"Whoa-!"

I catch her just before she was about to fall to the ground and ended up wrapping my arms around her waist to keep us both steady.

I turn slightly red at the sudden contact.

Her hair smells pretty nice… did she just shower or something? Wait, Soul. Stay cool. You don't even know how old the girl is or who she really is. You're not a pedophile or anything like that creep of a landlord. Just stay cool.

**Maka POV**

What the- who was that?! Oh no, I'm falling. This is not going to be pretty-

Instead of hitting what was supposed to be the ground I end up in the embrace of… is that Soul?

I turn bright red when I notice his arms around me. I quickly back off and turn to face him.

"Tha-thanks. Wait. Hold on. Wasn't that you just now?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Maka-Chop!"

Stupid Soul, making me fall and almost get a freaking concussion… but he caught me in his arms… he was so warm…

SNAP OUT OF IT MAKA!

This has been happening all too often lately. Thinking of Soul makes my heart race… maybe it's just the effects of a new setting. Yeah, that's it. I'm just not used to this yet. I'll probably calm down by the end of the week.

**Soul POV**

What was that about? Argh my head hurts like shit. But I didn't pass out this time. I guess I'm getting used to it huh?

I put my suit in my closet and sit down at my desk. There was stuff piling up over the past few days because I didn't really get enough time to finish all of it. Not that it really matters; I could get this done if I pull a nighter like I usually do.

I was just starting on the paperwork when I hear a knock on the door.

"Soul?"

"Hey. Come on in."

"I brought you some dinner. It's just some fried rice that I made just now. By the way, I wanted to apologize about just now; I think I kind of overreacted."

"Nah its fine, what happened what really my fault. I should apologize, not you."

"No it's really okay now. Even?"

"Yeah."

I give her my signature smirk as reassurance.

"Okay!"

She's so cute sometimes when she smiles…

"By the way,"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I just wanted to know if you were allergic to anything in particular."

"I am not really allergic to anything but I don't really like peas."

"Oh I see. Should I remake the fried rice without any peas then?"

She was about to take the plate from my desk when I stop her.

"No, it's fine the way it is. I think that anything you cook would taste great anyway, my little personal maid."

I say this as I take her hand and intertwine our fingers, her face quickly reddening at the intimate gesture. I smirk and pull her forward until we were only a couple of inches apart. I look up at her now bright red face and smile at her reaction.

Her blushing face is so cute...

Okay, that's enough for now Soul, I think you've went a little overboard with the teasing no matter how hard she just hit you with the freaking book. Where the heck does she even keep the damned thing?

"Maka Chop!"

Yeah, I went overboard. The world is starting to spin a little but I hold on to what consciousness I have and stay awake. Yep, definitely working on that tolerance problem. And she's also officially a ninja.

Maka stomps out of my room and I finally get to do my paperwork after steadying myself and started eating the fried rice. This is really good, even the peas aren't that bad today. I wonder what I should do to apologize... I've never really been in this situation before. Argh!

I sit there eating and thinking for a while until an idea arose inside my head. I picked up the phone immediately.

**Maka POV**

I can't believe Soul did that. My face is still red. I wonder if he's mad now because I Maka-Chopped him…

I just did that on impulse because he just sounded so… sexy? Argh, I don't even know anymore.

I sit on my bed hugging the pillow close.

My heart is still beating… his eyes were so close to mine as well as our faces. I look at my hand which he was holding just a minute ago and bury my face in the pillow. No guy really ever held my hand like Soul did… as if we were a couple or something...

Argh Maka focus! You can't get involved with men like him. Even if you have never met another guy like him… this relationship needs to stay platonic. You're not going to be here forever anyways...

I finally gather up my will power to go do the dishes. I was technically still living here to cook and clean after all.

I go to the kitchen and find a pleasant surprise. On the counter were two roses of red and white. I had taken a small botany course and had learned some of the language of flowers.

Asking for forgiveness…

I admire the flowers for a while and looked around for a vase to put them in.

I guess some men aren't complete assholes after all… and even less men know the language of flowers… interesting.

"I see that you like the flowers."

A voice from behind me startles me and I dropped the flowers in surprise.

I turn around to see two crimson eyes staring back into my own forest green. He picks up the roses and puts them close to both our faces. He was taller than me so I was almost caged by his larger more muscular frame as he leans closer to me. I can't back away any further as I was just in front of the kitchen counter. I feel my face turn red with embarrassment at the closeness of his face.

"I take your reaction as forgiveness?"

He smirks and backs away to start helping me find a vase.

"A-apology accepted then…"

That came out more like a mumble than anything Maka! Argh why are you still blushing about something so trivial? You work in a café full of men everyday so why are you so uncomfortable living around one?

It was not really a discomfort however, but rather a feeling that she had never really experienced before. The feeling was soft yet unsettling in her chest, the feeling of trust…

"So do you want any help with the dishes?"

He interrupts my thoughts once again, starting to wash the dishes.

"No, it's fine. I'm supposed to be the person who does this. Go do whatever you were doing before."

I try to take the dish he was washing but he lifts the plate up above his head so I could not reach.

"It's not cool for a guy like me to let a girl do all the work, even if she's suppose to."

"But you're already letting me stay here; I can't impose on you anymore!"

I try jumping for the dish but he was a head taller than me and his arms were long.

"Hey, stop with the big words, me only use the simple words in my house. We also follow what the owner of this house says. And he says that you should let him help you with the dishes. I would be more worried about you if you overworked yourself."

"Fine, but if you-"

"Feel tired then go rest etc. etc."

I let out a sigh in frustration at his obstinacy at something so simple as washing dishes.

We wash the dishes in comfortable silence when he breaks the standstill.

"Did you get everything that you need for the party?"

"Yeah, Liz took me shopping. We found a dress for me."

"I can't wait to see it."

I blush a little at his lack of apprehension at complimenting me.

"Tha-thanks…"

"You're welcome. Well that's the last dish isn't it? Do you want to like watch a movie or something?"

"Don't you have work to do? You look very busy, what job do you have in the first place?"

"It's not really a job, more like I'm training for a job right now. My dad is the owner of the music company, Death Recording Studio. I'm the heir since my older brother is in France right now, and that requires a lot of training. I'm only 21 but I literally feel ancient due to being around stuffy old people all the time."

"That's cool. I work at the café part time and I'm a student at Shinigami University right now. I go to school with Liz's sister, Patty."

"Whoa, nice school you go to. I just graduated from there last year. Good times."

"So you're like my senior then aren't you?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I graduated early because I needed to do some business."

"I'm 19 right now but I think I will be graduating early too. I try to get the best grades to live up to my mother's expectations."

"Where's your mother now?"

"She's going everywhere. I think the last time she emailed me was about a month ago. They were in… France I think?"

"That's cool. My brother has a restaurant there. Maybe your mom and her boyfriend are eating there now."

He smiles at me and my heart starts to race. I've never been able to hold a conversation with a guy for so long except for Kid and my father. It just feels so comfortable…

I go to sleep that night feeling strangely content, a newfound feeling of safety and assurance. Maybe this house really is getting to my head…

* * *

**Please review if you liked this chapter ^^ it really warms my heart and stirs up my creativity when I hear that people actually like what I write.**

* * *

So I updated in just a day with a record breaking amount of words :D

I am really happy that people like my story XD I added a little fluff to this if you didn't notice... okay, I'm not really good at writing fluff scenes DX but I hope to get better eventually. :) I hope that the scene wasn't that bad.

So thanks to all of my reviewers~

* * *

**Dark Angel**: Thank you for reviewing ^^ I have updated :D to your hopefully pleasant surprise XD

**Bookworm Maka**: Thank you~ ^^ I always thought that Black Star should less like the character in this fanfic and more like a macho man or something XD but his current character never fails to amuse.

**LoveOneLoveAll**: This is what happens next :D Thank you for reviewing ^^

**souleaterfangal123**: Thank you for reviewing~ ^^ now you can look forward to the next chapter after this ;D

**ILikeAppleSause**: Thank you for reviewing and loving this~ XD Yes, Soul will become a man one day XD

**MissingMindHeartSoul**: Thank you for reviewing once again~ ^^

**ChubbyMochi**: Thank you for reviewing~ XD I can do a great pedo bear impression OAO although that would scare my readers off if I did~ you can choose the flavor too XD

**Animefreak8**: I have watched Kaichou wa Maid Sama about 3 times already. I've been following the manga for like 2 years XD I really like it and the whole maid cafe thing reminds me about that too :)

**Sebastian's Kat**: Thank you for reviewing once again~! :D I tried to follow your advice but I'm not sure if it worked out DX I'm so nooby at this .! Look forward to the next chapters too :D

* * *

**I realize that this had a lot of like... large paragraphs with actions and stuff that kind of ruined the fluffy effect I wanted~ DX I'll try harder next time -determined look-!**

**Again, please review this story if you liked it and want faster chapters :D Since I'm nocturnal, reviews are like caffeine to keep me awake and typing :3**

**And to those that read the long authors note : YOU. ARE. AWESOME.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG. SHE HASN'T UPDATED IN LIKE. FOREVER.**

**Yeah, I know :3 I am a horrible person who hasn't updated due to various reasons which you will find out at the bottom. The most important reason being that I was in Canada and I honestly couldn't find the time and inspiration to sit down a type a chapter since I don't think many people know that I write fanfiction, especially family. Not good for reunion talks :P**

**So this chapter is shorter than my other ones and for a reason that is stated at the bottom :) But I really don't want to take up more space at the top because, well it's bothersome, no?**

**I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS~ YOU MAKE THE WORLD GO SQUARE :D**

**More information on the bottom Author's Note as usual, and for now ENJOY~ ^^**

* * *

**Maka POV**

I wake up refreshed and ready for a new day and then I remember...

Isn't the fancy party today…?

"Damn it, the freaking fancy party is today!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

I hear from my door and see Soul leaning on the door frame.

"Since when did you start watching me sleep?"

"Since when did you start yelling at 8 am in the freaking morning?"

"Since when did you start waking up at 8 am in the freaking morning?"

"Since when did you start talking back to the person who is giving you a home?"

"Since when did you start yelling at women who are supposedly your 'date'?"

"…"

Checkmate.

Soul and I have gotten used to each other by now I guess. We occasionally have a little argument like the one before, but it's never something that serious. But there's no time to focus on that right now.

We need to get washed up, dressed, by 7 and I need to put on makeup and do my hair too. Argh, this is so frustrating. But it's only 8… 11 hours. 11 hours to do everything. This will probably be easy but we should be a ready a little earlier just to be safe.

"Ha, I win."

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to go back to sleep. Try not to scream this time."

"What are you talking about, sleep? We need to get ready and we need to get ready now."

"Ready? It's only 8 in the morning. We should just like wake up in like an hour or two."

"You have an hour. But then I'm waking you up."

"Two."

"No, one, we're going to be late otherwise."

"How long could we possibly need?"

"We need to make and eat breakfast and lunch along with getting ready and that will probably take forever."

"You overthink stuff like this, Maka."

"No, you just underestimate how long women take getting ready."

"But you're not a woman. You're more like a flat chested high school girl."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Ouch! The hell is the matter with you Maka? It was just a joke…"

He rubs his head where I hit him.

"Whatever."

I get up from bed and head to the bathroom to change and start breakfast. I still technically worked here anyway.

"Wait, Maka!"

I hear a voice from behind me.

I turn around and Soul grabs my hand while ruffling his hair in probably the sexiest way possible. Yeah, I hate to admit it, but my boss is sexy. It isn't really that hard to tell that other women think so too by the way he has a hoard of fangirls following him wherever he goes. I'm lucky they haven't found out his house or else I would be officially screwed.

"I was just joking..."

"I know, idiot."

"Then why are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you."

"Yes, you are."

"How would you know?"

"We've been together long enough so of course I would know."

I blush at his words.

_'He makes it sound like we're a couple or something...'_

"I know, okay? I'm not mad anymore."

I give him a genuine smile to prove it.

"Okay then, now go make me breakfast."

"Whatever, your highness."

I say the last line sarcastically and walk into the bathroom to finally change and make some breakfast. I was pretty hungry now since I wasted all that time talking.

* * *

**Soul POV**

My head freaking hurts. No really, my head FREAKING HURTS.

Maka takes things way too seriously... but that's her I guess. She's pretty alright for a book worm. She reads some cool stuff too. What? I read. Sometimes... (I don't get why people think Soul doesn't read at all O_o)

I lay on my bed trying to fall asleep but it's no use.

I get up to use to bathroom just in time to see Maka walk out of it.

Her hair was still wet from her shower and I could smell the strawberries from her shampoo.

"Oh sorry, you could use the bathroom now."

"Uh yeah, thanks."

What were you thinking Soul? She's a freaking 19 year old...but you're only 21... but still, she's a kid. Still got dreams and crap to do... my life is already set for me...

I finish taking my shower and walk out to Maka still cooking in my kitchen. I smell bacon frying and I think I just heard my toaster ding. Either way, I'm starving.

"What has thou cooked for me this morning, maid?"

"We got bacon, eggs, and some toast. Any complaints 'my lord'?"

She finishes cooking the bacon and puts everything on plates for us to eat.

"So when should we start getting ready for that party of yours?" she asks as she eats some toast.

"I think we should start at like 5 because-"

"5? Are you crazy? I have a lot to get ready."

"Stuff that takes more than 2 hours?"

"You have to consider the time it takes to get there."

"Okay, 4 then."

"But I can't finish getting ready in 2 hours."

"Seriously?"

"Well of course, this is a formal party so I have to look presentable. I'm suppose to be 'Soul Eater Evan's Girlfriend' date after all..."

"Well yeah, but I don't care."

"Other people do. It's not only about you, you're suppose to be presentable also to help your company and Black Star too. Well anyway, I invited Liz and Tsubaki over to help me since Liz is going to the party too, and Tsubaki wanted to help. I think they were suppose to arrive-"

DING DONG~

"right about now."

Wait... if Liz is here... that means...

"Soul! Your paintings are unsymmetrical!"

Great. Now I really need the extra time so Kid can get me 'symmetrical...'

* * *

**Oh this screams filler doesn't it? I know. It'll get better the next chapter when it's actually the party. Sorry those that really wanted to read about the party and reunion and such but it's late and I need some sleep because I need to wake up in like a couple of hours... **

**Review you liked this chapter, and want to read more, faster~ ^^**

* * *

**KIND OF NOT REALLY BUT STILL IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**(...)**

**FEEL FREE TO GET MAD AT ME. I know, I haven't updated in forever~ mostly due to writers block and um... vacation. I also started HS this week :D and it's painful. So many floors D:**

**But I'll probably update more often now, but with shorter chapters mostly due to well... lack of time. You see, my high school gives a lot of homework and I have 8 classes worth of homework everyday and that will eat up my time due to a packed schedule from 8-3:30. I get home around 4:30 and I start doing homework which could take up to 3 hours. So, I don't really have that much time to type and proofread chapters with 2000 words because I'll probably be very tired and so on. But I will be updating at least, so don't you guys worry ^^ I didn't abandon this story or anything~**

**I won't be doing the review reply down here anymore unless there are guest reviews. I will be responding through PM so look out for that. I will get to it eventually :) Although I sometimes have to make time for it so I'll reply like in a day, or maybe in a minute when I get curious about my story and frantically refresh the page XD**

**So I'll update by Sunday, don't worry :) as long as like nothing gets in my way, I think I'll start typing up the next chapter now... after I publish this one :D**

**Just a question though, what do you guys think Maka should wear her hair and makeup like? I'll leave this up to you guys since I don't wear make up like the fail woman I am ._. Please remember to not clash the color with the dress :) and you guys can submit shoe ideas too if you want XD I just fail at fashion that badly...**

**Please review if you liked this chapter and want more, faster :D It really helps to motivate and encourage me and I'll hopefully be updating soon~!**


End file.
